Subsisting
by Slimegamz37
Summary: Tris is alive after getting shot. She gave birth to Tobias's babies. Tobias can't deal with two years of not seeing Tris. His life changes when he hears the knock on the door. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Tris

I lay in my bed, thinking about how my life went downhill. I look at my alarm, 6:09. I should probably get dressed. I take a shower, put on some black leggings and a loose black top, and finally finish with brushing my teeth.

I head over to my two year-old sons' room. I study the sleeping twins' faces. My hair, Tobias's lips, his eyes, my face. I remember the night before I "died", when these two got conceived.

"Andrew and Will get up. It's time to go to the daycare," I say.

"OK, Mommy. We will be right down. What's for breakfast?" Will asks.

" French toast, sweetie," I respond. Andrew finally stirs

"French toast?! My favorite! Hurry up, Will! I gotta get some toasted french!" my wonderful son, Andrew yells. He likes to switch the first and second words in names.

At breakfast, we are quiet. I'm thinking about their first day at the daycare. I hope they are liked. I look at them, Andrew is laughing about something Will said. They are just like Tobias, of course they will be liked.

"Okay, are you done? It's almost time to leave," I state.

"Yes we are, Andy and I will put on our shoes," Will announces. The first thing I taught them is to tie their shoes.

The Bureau gave me a car, with a tracking device, that I use to drive around my children. I drop my boys off at the daycare and head off to "work" at the bureau. I'm basically a lab rat, they test serums on me until they can perfect one that works on GPs. I have been doing this for two years. I was told they have five samples to test on me.

 **PAGE BREAK!**

When I get there I go to the lab to meet Matthew. "Hello, Beatrice. Are you ready for your first sample? All of them are truth serums, just like every other day." They do truth serums, so it wouldn't be too rough on me.

"Yeah, let's do this," I respond. He inserts the serum into my neck.

"Okay, Beatrice, what did you do this morning?"

A voice in the back of my head wants me to say the truth, though what comes out is, "I rode a dragon and it bit me," I respond. Matthew checks something on his clipboard.

"It's time for your second injection," Matthew then injects me again. "Beatrice, what did you do this morning?" he asks again.

The same voice wants me to say the truth, I reason against it. It finally wins me over, "I got up did my morning routine and dropped Andrew and Will at the daycare," I answer.

"You passed, you may go home," Matthew announces. With those words, he activates my plan of escape.

I pick up up Andrew and Will early. "Hey Little Dudes, we are going on a field trip. When we get home we will be packing.

"Awesome! Where to?" Andrew asks.

"Can't tell you, but we are seeing a relative."

When we get home, it takes two hours to pack. Before we leave I take out the tracking device. Then we are on our way to Chicago.

The twins are sleeping soundly in the back when we start to see the fence. Memories flood my head. What if Tobias moved on? I can't think like that.

I head through the Dauntless section fast, heading to Tobias's apartment. People look at me, though say nothing. Andrew and Will holding my hands, asking me where we are. I don't answer.

I finally find his apartment, "Will, Andrew we are about to see someone very important," I say as I knock on the door.

 **A/N Thought I'd give you a little cliffhanger for the first chapter. This is my first fan-fiction, I've been wanting to write this for a while. Anyways please leave a review.**


	2. Subsisting: Chapter 2

Tobias

I'm laying on the couch, thinking about Tris. There is a knock on the door, probably Zeke. When I open the door I find out it isn't Zeke. It is a face that I thought I wouldn't see again. She is with two boys with her hair, her face, My eyes, and my lips. That is all I see before I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm on my bed. Tris is stroking my hair. "Are you real?" I ask her

"Yes, I'm real."

"I love you," I say as I kiss her

"Stop it, our sons probably don't like it," She steps aside to reveal two kids, with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Hello, I was told you are our father," one of them greets me. I'm filled with emotions.

"What are your names?" I finally ask.

"He is Andrew and I am Will," he states. Andrew is just staring at me watching this go down.

"Okay, I'll show you where you will be staying," I say. I grab some blankets and put them on the couch. "Sorry this isn't what you are used to," I apologize.

"It's fine, can we go in your room? We need to talk," Tris excuses us.

We head to my room. I finally pop the question, "How are you alive?"

"David shot me with a fake bullet it dissolved on impact, but made my heart rate go down to nearly nothing. It also made fake blood. He kidnapped me and took me to the bureau. David beat me, but Matthew shot him during a beating session, that was a month before the twins were born. They gave me a house half an hour away and a car with a tracking device. We escaped and left the tracking device in the garage. I couldn't handle being away from you any longer," she explains while crying into my chest.

"It's going to be okay, tomorrow do you want to see the old gang?" I suggest.

"Yeah, it would be good. Let's put the boys to bed and then we can sort everything in the morning," she says.

We head into the living room, the boys are already asleep on the couch. We head into our bedroom, still in shock that Tris is here and we have kids. We fall asleep beside each other savoring that moment.

 **A/N you found out how Tris is alive and you got the Fourtris reunion. In my opinion they act like robots, I am always open to suggestions. Next chapter is the old gang reuniting. As always, please review.**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Wrenlovesreading**

 **Leek812**

 **FourTris4Life2005**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own divergent**

Tris

When we wake up I hear my kids knocking on our door. Last night was the greatest night in my life. When I head out of the room my kids beg for breakfast. I decide for us to just go to the dining hall. "Hey Tobias, we are going to the dining hall, do you want to come?" I offer.

"Stay here, I will get some food so then I can invite the gang to my apartment," He offers.

"Fine, just get us some french toast."

He leaves just leaving me with Will and Andrew, "Mommy, why did we move away and leave him?" Andrew asks.

I sigh, knowing this would come. I think of the best excuse, "We had to move away because of my job. Tobias couldn't come because of his job," I finally answer.

"Okay, well when is food getting here?" Will asks.

"In about ten minutes I think."

Zeke

We are sitting at our table talking about Tris and pointless things when we see Tobias with four trays in his hands.

"Hey Four, why do you have all those trays?" Christina asks

"They are my meals for the next day," he replies.

"C'mon dude, don't isolate yourself in your room. It's not healthy," I plead

"I'm not isolating myself, you are all invited to my apartment in forty-five minutes." He says. That's weird we haven't been in his apartment until Tris died, just at the door. Four then leaves.

"I wonder what he wants. Must be important though," Shauna finally speaks.

"Yeah, I wonder what's happening," Christina questions. We spend the rest of breakfast talking about what he wants.

Tobias

On my way back I send Caleb a message using a small computer device he invented after Tris "Died". _Meet at my apartment in forty minutes. Bring Susan and Robert._ I text him as I open the door. "I have french toast," I say into my apartment.

"Thank you, Tobias," Tris says as she plants a kiss on my cheek. At breakfast Andrew happily eats however Will wants answers.

"Why are we here? Why can't we go back?" he demands.

"Sweetie, we came here because I got fired and I wanted to see Tobias," Tris answers.

There is then a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I say.

I answer and see it is Caleb, Susan, and their year-old son Robert. "Caleb, Susan, come in."

"Tobias why are we her-" Susan starts, before getting interrupted by Caleb.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks, shocked.

Tris goes up to hug Caleb. "Caleb, I missed you so much," Susan still looks shocked.

The door opens again in walks Christina, Zeke, and Shauna. "Tobias? Why'd you call us in here?" Zeke asks as he sees Tris and Caleb.

"Tris!" Christina squeals as she sees Tris.

Tris turns away from Caleb, "Woah, hey guys. I wasn't sure I would see you again," Tris says.

"W-we're just going to go to bed," William speaks up for him and Andrew. They go to Tris and mine room.

"Sorry, but can you all go? I need to speak to my sons," Tris says.

"Yeah, just call me if you need anything," I say as we leave.

PAGE BREAK

When we leave the apartment Christina breaks the ice, "How is she alive?"

"She will tell you in her own time, but I will tell you about the kids," I answer.

"The night before she went into the lab, we had sex. We had no protection and it was the greatest night of my life. That was the night that they were conceived," I explain

"You told me you were a virgin!" Zeke exclaims.

"I was still shaken up, anyways that's how Will and Andrew were born."

"Well, I speak for all of us when I say I'm glad she's alive," Caleb says.

I end up eating lunch at Zeke's to give Tris space. "So, what do you think is going to happen with Tris and everything?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't know, I just want her and the boys to be happy," I respond.

After Zeke's I go to talk to Christina. We have basically the same conversation. She wants her to get settled so they can go shopping, big surprise. I go to have dinner at Caleb's after Christina.

When I get to the door Susan answers, "Oh, hey Four, come in."

"Hey Tobias, we are having chicken for dinner. Want to stay?" Caleb greets me.

"Sure, I just want to give Tris and the boys space," I explain.

"Yeah, I would do that too," Susan adds.

We watch an old movie called _Big Hero Six_. It is pretty funny watching Robert react to everything in the film. He just started talking and speaks in fragments.

"C-can thut heppen?" Robert finally gets out.

"Of course not, sweetie. This movie has fake things in it," Susan says.

"I think I'm going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I excuse myself.

"Cya Four," Caleb calls out.

When I get to my apartment Tris and I climb into bed, not speaking of what happened today. We sleep peacefully and I wrap my arms around her. I'm just glad she's here.

 **Whew, that chapter is done. Sorry for not updating, I had a lot going on. I am currently working on a new story about if Tris was born in Dauntless, but not being adopted by the Pedrads. I plan that to be released by Midnight EST. tomorrow. It is currently 1:06 in the morning. I'm going to bed.**

 **Shoutout to** **emmabethwritingfanfics**


	4. Not an update

**Not an update!**

 **Hey guys! I know where I want this story to go, but I just don't have the motivation to continue the story. Maybe I will continue this story in a few months, but that's up to you guys. Anyways, I will be doing a met in Abnegation story in Subsisting's place. Review or PM me if you want me to continue. Slime out *drops mic***


End file.
